Speechless
by XoexoBlack
Summary: If you loved someone, but had to leave them because of something family related, how would you feel if they suffered from the same problem? Omg I suck at summeries, look inside, really interesting promise. M Slash Seth/OC


**Hey guess what. I'm not dead.**  
**I don't have word anymore, so I'm doing this on notepad.**  
**Like.**  
**Fuck me in the ass this is so irritating.**

**but yeah lets do this thing**

**Summary: Seth was happy and taken by a young, but mature (in some ways) boy named Skylar. Once his transformation hits, he's forced to leave Sky, and forget about him. One day, while learning the Cullen's have "broken the treaty" he discovers that maybe, he didn't have to give up Skylar.**

**Disclaimer; like legit, this is a site for fanfictions. Obv. it comes from someone else. I only own ideas, actions, thoughts, words, unless direct quotes from the series kthx.**

* * *

_"I'm so sorry..."_

_"You didn't do anything!"_

_"I can change..."_

_"Please don't, you're too perfect!"_

_"I want to be with you..."_

_"I do too, but I can't! I'm so sorry.."_

_"I love you..."_

_A tear fell from the young boys cheek as he stared up at Seth. He didn't know the reason for this, he thought everything was perfect. The only thing he could think of was his hair cut, but that's been the only thing that's changed. His attitude, likes and dislikes, everything was the same. He couldn't think of anything to make Seth suddenly dislike him and want to break up. Maybe it wasz the lack of change? Maybe he got boring? Maybe even though they had been dating for some time, little Skylar was still too shy for Seth. He didn't know how to fix it. Don't blame him. The poor boy was never good at being public with stuff. From age eleven he was made for on for the music he liked and the way he dressed and the people he spoke to, and that certaintly didn't help him come out of his shell. Then when it was made known he was gay, the teasing was worse. Sure, he was depressed for a while, but for his twelfths birthday, his brother's friend, Seth, asked him on a date. Some said he was young, but they were the people who were unaware of the change in middle school's nowadays._

_Seth was fourteen, just turned it, and was still in the closet, being with Skylar, though, brought him out. Sure, he was made fun of too, but Seth said he'd rather be made fun of then not be with Skylar. Those were the words that told him to do it. To kiss the boy. To insure him their love was mutual and that he felt the same. Nothing would ever change that in Skylar's book, he'll always be in love with Seth, no matter what. He would never be able to handle thinking otherwise. If he was insane, maybe he would, but being completely normal in the head, he was deeply in love with the boy, and apparently, so was Seth._

_Apparently._

_Now, standing in front of the boy on the beach, Skylar saw their whole relationship falling apart. Seth was way taller, even for only being two years olde3r, and he looked down upon the boy, staring at him in sadness. If he was sad, Skylar thought, tears rolling down his face now. He wouldn't be breaking up with me.._

_Seth frowned, wiping the tears from his face. "I love you t-"_

_"Then why are you doing this?" He asked, choking out sobs and Skylar's red hair fell in front of his face, cutting off the vision of Seth as he dropped his head._

_Seth lifted his chin, his lips parted slightly. "I...I'm sorry..." He whispered._

_"That's not a reason, dammit!" He cried, bringing his hands up to wipe the moisture from his face._

_Seth sighed. "I can't tell you the real reason..." He said simply._

_"Then don't say you love me," Skylar said quietly. He turned around, not wanting to deal with it anymore. It was pure annoynace to have to look at Seth, claiming to love him, then going off leaving him._

_

* * *

_

"You were the fire in my eyes but now I'm waiting to burn you out!"

The radio blared and woke Skylar up. He squinted his eyes and sat up in bed, scratching the back of his maroon hair. He yawned and rolled himself out of bed, standing up and suddenly hating life. It was much warmer when he went to bed, so now his over sized t shirt and boxers weren't enough to keep the child comfortable. Instead of putting on more clothes, Sky walked downstairs, arm crossed and shivering, and turned up the heater. It was down to sixty two degrees. He hated life. Pushing it up to seventy two, Skylar went into the kitchen and got out some food.

"Did you touch the heater?"

Skylar jumped a bit, then rolled his eyes. "Yeah I did. Was I not supposed to?"

The Doctor made a face. "Normally you're not..but since your visit is going to be...as long as it is, exceptions are made. Are you ready for today?"

Skylar shrugged. "Am I ready for Chemo? I don't know, as ready as anyone ever is."


End file.
